Hosted services provided by tenants of service providers to their users, such as companies to their employees or organizations to their members, are an increasingly common software usage model. Hosted services cover a wide range of software applications and systems from cloud storage to productivity, and collaboration to communication. Thus, any number of users may utilize applications provided under a hosted service umbrella in generating, processing, storing, and collaborating on documents and other data.
Accuracy, efficiency, and effectiveness of threat management services can increase in proportion to the range and type of underlying data and analysis capabilities on such data. For example, checking only incoming emails or attachments for malicious threat can be very limiting and not catch actions of users or malware that has slipped through the defenses. Conventional services directed to security or compliance are typically single-dimensional and suffer results of those limitations.